The present invention relates to a connector for electrically connecting a part with another. The present invention particularly relates to a clip connector which is capable of clamping an edge of a printed board or the like. Further, the present invention relates to a method of attaching a clip connector to a support member such as a printed board, and also to an assembly of a clip connector and a support member.
An example of prior-art clip connector is shown in FIG. 8. The illustrated clip connector B includes a housing 90 made of a synthetic resin, and a plurality of terminals 91 (only one is shown in this figure) which are formed of metal and carried by the housing. Each of the terminals 91 includes an outer portion 91a extending outward from the housing 90. The outer portion 91a is bent as shown in this figure for clamping a printed board 92. In clamping the printed board 92, the outer portion 91a comes into contact with a connection pad 93 formed on the printed board 92.
The clip connector B can be attached to the printed board 92 owing to the above-described clipping function of the outer portion 91a. However, with such an attachment, the outer portion 91a cannot be insulated and protected. Further the outer portion 91a is likely to be easily detached from the printed board 92. To eliminate these problems, the outer portion 91a and nearby portions are coated with an insulating resin 94.
Although the clip connector B having the above-described structure is convenient for electrically connecting two devices, it also has the following problems.
Firstly, the process for coating the outer portion 91a and the adjacent portion thereof with the resin 94 is troublesome. This is because, for appropriately coating the outer portion 91a and the adjacent portion thereof with the resin 94, it is necessary to apply the resin 94 not only to an obverse portion Na but also to a reverse portion Nb of the printed board 92. (Herein, it should be noted that it is difficult to apply the resin 94 to the reverse portion Nb from the obverse side of the printed board 92. Thus, the resin 94 needs to be applied to the reverse portion Nb with the printed board 92 tuned over.)
Secondly, as will be easily understood from FIG. 8, when the clip connector B is attached to the printed board 92, the housing 90 of the clip connector B largely projects laterally from the printed board 92 (See a reference sign L). This is not advantageous for reducing the size of an assembly utilizing the clip connector B.
The third problem derives from the fact that the distance between points P indicated in this figure and the housing 90 is relatively long. That is, with such a structure, even by a relatively small moment M exerted on the housing 90, the clip connector B may be deviated relative to the printed board 92. As a result, proper conduction between the outer portion 91a and the pad 93 may be broken.
An object of the present invention, which has been conceived under the circumstances described above, is to provide a clip connector which can be easily and reliably attached to a support member such as a printed board without becoming disadvantageously bulky.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a clip connector for attachment to a support member. The connector comprises a housing having an outer surface for engagement with the support member, and at least one terminal projecting from the housing. The terminal is so arranged that the support member is clamped between the terminal and the outer surface.
With such a structure, the support member contacts not only the terminal but also the outer surface of the housing. Therefore, it is possible to stably attach the clip connector to the support member. The support member may be a printed board for example.
Preferably, the outer surface of the housing may be irregular. Such a configuration may be provided by forming, on the outer surface of the housing, at least one projecting portion and at least one retreating portion.
Preferably, the terminal projects from the retreating portion.
Preferably, the terminal includes a straight portion projecting from the housing, and a bent portion connected to the straight portion for engagement with the support member.
Preferably, the straight portion of the terminal may be formed with a through-hole which is open toward the support member.
Preferably, the through-hole may be partially embedded in the housing.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of attaching a clip connector to a support member, the clip connector including a housing having an engaging surface and at least one terminal projecting from the housing. The method comprises a first step of inserting the support member between the engaging surface of the housing and the terminal, a second step of applying fluid resin for covering the terminal, and a third step of allowing the resin to harden. In the second step, part of the resin is allowed to enter a gap defined between the engaging surface and the support member.
With such a structure, the engaging surface of the housing is strongly bonded to the support member by the resin entering the gap. By allowing the resin to enter the gap, it is possible to apply the resin also to the reverse surface of the support member without turning over the support member.
Preferably, at least one of the engaging surface of the housing and the support member may be irregular.
Preferably, the terminal may be formed with a through-hole for allowing passage therethrough of the resin applied.
Preferably, the resin maybe an ultraviolet-setting resin. The resin entering the gap is hardened by ultraviolet irradiation via the through-hole.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an assembly of a clip connector and a support member. The clip connector includes a housing having an engaging surface and at least one terminal projecting from the housing. The support member is clamped between the engaging surface of the housing and the terminal. The support member and the engaging surface defines therebetween a gap into which a resin is applied.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become clearer from the detailed description of preferred embodiments given below with reference to the accompanying drawings.